


In Which Peter Gets YouTube

by lightningbugqueen, person_with_no_name



Series: You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Clint and Sam are good bros who argue, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen Z Peter Parker, Humor, Irondad, M/M, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Precious Peter Parker, Some Crack, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is an embarrassing father, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, YouTube, part of a series, post adoption, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_no_name/pseuds/person_with_no_name
Summary: Peter gets YouTube and the rest is history.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155548
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	In Which Peter Gets YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! We've had so much fun writing this fic, and this is the one I'm most excited for in the series! All the love <333 ~lightningbugqueen
> 
> Link to person_with_no_name's insta where the art will be: https://www.instagram.com/goblin_with_no_name/

**IronKid** @peterparkour

You know who I am now too :)

432 tweets 152 following 6M followers

**Avengers Fam** @Avengersfanaccount

@peterparkour What’s your favorite vine?

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @Avengersfanaccount)_

I’ve gotta say, it’s the “How did you take down Captain America” one. It’s gold, and after I showed it to everyone they called Cap’s shield “the glorified dinner plate” for a month. 

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Did you really have to tell them that? 

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

Yes

**America’s Ass** @StevieRogers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Alright, fine. @thecoolestavenger @SamWilson @numberonescientists @knivesanddaggers @BuckyBarnes @therealantman @ironpatriot @IAmIronMan The kid’s been talking smack about us for months, and it’s been even worse since last week. I say we get back at him. Avengers: Assemble. We’ve got some embarrassing stories to share.

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @StevieRogers)_

NOOOOO! Please! I’m sorry, don’t do this!!! I take it all back, you don’t have to tell them!!! 

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Sorry, kiddo, but you had it coming

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

WHAT? You too Dad? I trusted you!!!

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Wrong move on your part, Tony and I have the most stories, you should just be happy your aunt doesn’t have Twitter

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @BuckyBarnes)_

Thank God for that. We curse way too much on here, she would kill me. ANYWAY, who wants to hear about the first time Peter met Thor?

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

Me!

**BLM Is Real** @itsMJlosers

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

me

**World’s Greatest Grandma** @therealantman

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

Me me me me me

**When Life Gives You Lemons** @Aprotny

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

me!!!!!!!

**Princess Shuri** @MeowMeowBitches

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

PLEASE

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

NO! Anything but this one!!!

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Why? It’s actually cool! I was being nice. I could tell them about how you met Spidey…

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

No! Ok tell the Thor story, tell the Thor story!!

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Ha! Okay, so the kid comes in after school one day for lab time, and he goes upstairs to grab a snack. Thor’s standing in the kitchen with Nat, talking about whatever an Asgardian and an ex-assassin talk about, when Pete walks in. Somehow the kid manages to just not see the 6’ 6” god standing in his kitchen so he goes to steal some of Spidey’s fruit snacks(like the danger seeking teenager that he is) when I walk in behind him. Thor immediately says(in his scarily loud voice) “Ah, Stark! Is this your son?” Peter SHRIEKS and sprints over to hide behind me, terrified. When he realized who Thor was(I’m his favorite Avenger but that boy’s got a CRUSH) he turns bright red and squeaks something like a ‘hi’ before disappearing to the lab. Thor loves him anyway, but it was quite a first impression. 

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @IAmIronMan)_

See?!?!? I knew he would do this! I DON’T have a crush!!!! And now you’re not my favorite Avengers anymore!

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

I’m hurt, kid

**Fridge Magnets** @BuckyBarnes

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

You definitely have a crush

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @BuckyBarnes)_

Oh shut up, old man

**Spider-Fan** @SpiderManIsAwesome

Damn, shade is being _thrown_. Also, @peterparkour, how are you allowed to steal Spidey’s fruit snacks? I went to the museum, and one of the things on his exhibit was how people weren’t allowed to eat them, like, ever. 

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @SpiderManIsAwesome)_

He likes me

**Spider-Fan** @SpiderManIsAwesome

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

You’re friends?

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @SpiderManIsAwesome)_

Yeah! He, Shuri, and I hang out a lot, but he doesn’t live in the Tower so I don’t get to see him as often as some of the others. He’s the youngest Avenger though, so that’s great. We have late-night movie nights a lot cus he stops by after patrols. 

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Dude that’s so cool. Should Spidey get Twitter? Does he have it already?

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @guyinthechair)_

Not yet, but I’ve been trying to talk him into it. Maybe he will soon!

**Ned Leeds** @guyinthechair

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Awesome

**Spider-Fan** @SpiderManIsAwesome

_(Responding to @guyinthechair)_

So awesome

**IronKid** @peterparkour

Oh yeah!!! Gays, guess what?!?!

**BLM Is Real** @itsMJlosers

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

what

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @itsMJlosers)_

I’M ON YOUTUBE NOW!!!

**IronDad** @IAmIronMan

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Heaven help us all

**IronKid** @peterparkour

Here’s my profile!! I’m going to post the first video in a couple hours!!!

**Michael With a B** @theresabee

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Dude this is going to be so awesome I’m so EXCITED!!!!!

**Avengers Fam** @Avengersfanaccount

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Yessssss. I cannot WAIT to get some behind the scenes Avengers footage!!

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @Avengersfanaccount)_

Saaaaaame. @peterparkour will you be taking requests?

**IronKid** @peterparkour

_(Responding to @Eskaybe)_

Totally!!!

**You Got This Travis** @Eskaybe

_(Responding to @peterparkour)_

Sweet!

**_Introducing the Avengers_ **

_PeterParkourStank_

Peter leaned forward to click the play button on the large black camera in front of him. The screen showed the lab behind him, white and sterile compared to the comfy brown couch he was sitting on. He fiddled with his hands on his lap, obviously a little nervous to start the video, but smiled widely.

“Hi everyone!” he said cheerily as he gave a little half wave. “I’m on YouTube now! So, if you don’t know who I am, my name is Peter Parker-Stark. Tony Stark, my dad, adopted me last week, and I’ve been on social media a lot since people first found out about me! So I was talking with my friends, especially Shuri, and we thought I should totally start a YouTube channel to show you guys what the Avengers are like when they’re not in the public image. I guess. It might also just be me goofing off. 

“So, um, I guess I’ll give you some facts about myself. I’m a major nerd. I love Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, and a bunch of other stuff, but it’s still a work in progress to get the Avengers to play DnD with me. We’ll get there eventually. Um, I’m trans, female to male, so my pronouns are he/him. I’m also bi. I’m seventeen, I turn eighteen in August, but I don’t have a driver's license yet because the last time I drove, I crashed the car. If you have any more questions, just put them in the comments! I’ll probably make a Q&A video at some point, if you guys want that.” He smiles at the camera again, a glint in his eye.

“Okay, so this first video is an introduction, but not just of me. I will be introducing to you most of the people starring in my videos. Namely, the Avengers! So let’s go!” 

The camera shot changes. It still shows the lab, but Peter is holding the camera and it is shaking as he walks and talks. 

“Okay guys,” he says as he exits the room and makes his way towards the elevator. “There are some confidential things in this building, and it would be really hard to just hide them all, so if you see fuzzy parts of the screen or certain things that are blacked out, that’s why. Mom drilled me about a ton of PR stuff before I could make this video because people are _crazy._ Did you know I’ve been proposed to? Twice? I’m seventeen, people. Jeez.” He enters the elevator and looks up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, FRIDAY? Where are the most Avengers right now?” 

“Hello, Mini Boss. Boss and Scary Boss are currently in the penthouse, and the rest of the Avengers are in the common room, except for Bruce and Thor, who are currently in Bruce’s lab, and Wanda and Vision, who are out of the building. Would you like me to take you to the Avengers floor?”

“Yes, please.” The lift rose as Peter continued. “Okay, so first I’m going to show you the Avengers, minus Dad, Mom, Dr. Banner, and Thor.” The camera went black for a moment before showing the Avengers common room. Natasha, Clint, and Sam were spread out on the couch, Sam and Nat’s feet side-by-side while Clint had Natasha’s head in his lab. Bucky and Steve were snuggled together on the floor, leaning back against the couch. Well, Bucky was against the couch, but Steve had his head in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Okay, guys! So, Dad told me I could start a YouTube channel, and I wanted to introduce you. So just, like, say your names and, I dunno, a random fact about yourself?” Nat and Steve sat up, and the man smiled encouragingly at him. The rest had already put on their stony superhero personas. 

“Which one of us should go first?” Bucky asked. 

“Um… you. Then Steve, then Clint, then Nat, and then Sam.”

“Alright, Buddy. Buck?” Steve smiled over at him; only the people who really knew him could detect the teasing glint in his eye. Bucky huffed a laugh before speaking.

“Alright. I’m uh, Bucky Barnes, and a fact about myself? Um… Peter showed me _Brooklyn Nine Nine_ and it’s my favorite show now?” He said it like a question. 

“Oh, that’s great! Ned always got a kick out of that, maybe other people will too!” Peter exclaimed, still hidden behind the camera. Bucky smiled at the praise.

“Alright, um, I’m Steve Rogers, or Captain America.” Steve grinned like he always did on camera. “And, what should I tell them Peter? Oh, I know!” he said before Peter could actually respond. “I didn’t actually make those PSAs, we still haven’t figured out who did. I still think it was Loki, but he keeps denying it.”

“Oh, c’mon, Stevie!” Bucky said. “You just broke a whole nation of substitute teacher’s hearts!” Steve chuckled and pecked Bucky on the cheek.

“Good.” 

“My turn?” Clint asked excitedly. 

“Yep!”

“Okay! My name is Clint Barton, and I am the better bird-themed superhero.” 

“Hey!” Sam but in. “That’s not true. I won that Kahoot and we both know it!” 

“Oh yeah? Got any evidence?” Clint smirked and crossed his arms. 

“Yes! I took a screenshot!” 

“Show me.” The archer hadn’t lost any of his confidence. Sam fished his phone out of his pocket and furiously swiped across the screen. The camera went black for a moment and showed the Spongebob logo ‘5 minutes later.’

“Clint!” Sam yelled as he came back into view, barely shifted in his position. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clint shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s not here! The screenshot of how I won! It’s not here!” Sam was fuming.

“Oh, you mean this screenshot?” Clint reached across Natasha--who simply sat back to watch--to show Sam his own phone.

“What the hell? Did you _take_ it? Off my phone?!” 

“No, of course not!” Clint gave a fake smile. “It’s on my phone, always has been. You see, I have the screenshot, so I won the Kahoot. Simple.” 

“Wha- No- You didn’t!” Sam spluttered. 

“Calm yourselves, boys.” Natasha put her hands out placatingly. “We’re doing this for Peter’s video; you can spar about this later. Or, better yet, play another Kahoot. Maybe one that actually includes Hawks and Falcons this time.” Both men slumped back into their seats and frowned, obviously annoyed at being scolded. Natasha turned to the camera and smiled with a creepy amount of teeth, so differently from the normal way she looked at Peter.

“Hello. I’m Black Widow, and I don’t really feel like giving you my name. One fact about me is that I beat both Clint _and_ Sam in the Kahoot. Sam?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m Sam Wilson, and I met Cap here because he was being an asshole.”

“I was not--” Steve started before Sam cut him off.

“‘On your left?’ You remember that? _Prime_ assholery!” 

“I was _kidding_!” Steve argued.

“You were showing off,” Bucky teased him.

“You weren’t even there!” 

“But I know you. You were showing off.” Bucky smirked over at him. 

“Oh, shut up,” Steve grumbled before slumping into Bucky’s side.

“Sam, do you just inspire arguments whenever you talk?” Peter asked snarkily from behind the camera.

“Hey.” Sam waved his finger at Peter. “You’re recording; we don’t need your smartass comments. We get enough of those from your dad.”

“Ugh, fine. I got everyone, anyway. I’m gonna go see Bruce and Thor next. Bye everyone!” The camera turned black again, showing the ‘five minutes later’ again.

The next time it clicked on, Peter was in Bruce’s lab. The camera was focused on Bruce and Thor, who were seated side-by-side on a low couch.

“Okay, so I already did this with some of the others, but I need you to introduce yourself and say one fact about you. Dr. Banner, you can go first.” The camera shifted as Peter nodded to Bruce.

“C’mon, Pete, we’ve been over this. Please call me Bruce.” He smiled to the left of the camera, where Peter was standing. “Okay, um, I guess you’ve already figured out that my name is Bruce Banner,” he chuckled. “And I’m the Hulk. Well, the other guy is the Hulk, but I’m the reason he’s here. And a fact about myself? Uh… my favorite fruit is a peach.” He gave a little half grin at the camera.

“My, Banner, that certainly is an interesting fact!” Thor roared and clapped his friend on the back.

“See, I still can’t tell if you’re really earnest or making fun of me,” Banner complained.

“I would never make fun of you, friend!” Thor laughed. It did nothing to clear things up.

“Alright, Thor, your turn!” Peter said from behind the camera.

“Indeed it is! I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder! A fun fact about myself? Why, I know just the one. My younger brother, Loki, shares his affection through stabbing! Will that do, young Starkson?” His voice was so loud that if one were to wear headphones while watching the video, they would be inclined to turn their volume down. 

Bruce stared at Thor like he was crazy, but Peter didn’t seem fazed. 

“Yeah, that’s great! Thanks guys, I’ll come back down in a little while. Bye!” Peter called before the camera clicked off again. The obligatory Spongebob screen showed up once more. 

The next room the screen showed was another living room, but this one was considerably more lavish than the Avenger’s common room. Tony and Pepper were seated in the center of a large leather couch, a fancy kitchen in the background behind them. Pepper was smiling kindly at the camera, while Tony smirked.

“Okay! Now I’m here with my mom and dad, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Just say your names and a fun fact about yourselves, please. Mom, you can go first,” Peter said from behind the camera. 

“Thanks, sweetheart. Well, as I’m sure you’ve heard, I’m Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. Hmmm, what should I say for a fun fact?” She looked behind the camera at Peter.

“I dunno. Favorite food, favorite show, favorite memory, favorite Avenger…” he trailed off.

“Good idea! I’ll say my favorite Avenger!” She smirked over at Tony who was staring at her, wide eyed. “I must be honest, my favorite is…” Tony’s eyes grew wider. “Spiderman!” 

If one were to look behind the camera, they would see Peter Parker-Stark’s eyes fill with happy tears and his hand fly to his mouth. They would notice that he suddenly filled to the brim with love, joy, and comfort. They would understand just how happy that sentence made him. 

However, the viewer could not, in fact, see Peter’s face. What they say was Tony’s horrified gasp, Pepper breaking down with laughter, and Tony griping about how love was dead and he had been betrayed by his own wife. Once Peter got ahold of himself, he cut off Tony’s ranting.

“Okay, okay, we’ve all been very betrayed, Dad. But we still need to do your intro, so just go ahead? Please?”

“Fine.” Tony sighed. “I’m Tony Stark, which I’m sure you all know. There’s not many fun facts about myself that people don’t already know. Though there is one that comes to mind.” A wicked grin filled his face. “I have this son, you see. I love him to pieces, he’s a great kid, but man is he _weird_!” 

“No, no, no, Dad. You don’t have to! We don’t need a--”

“Hush, Peter, let me finish,” Tony cut him off. “As I was saying, my son is a major weirdo. For example: He just randomly says things that make no sense whatsoever then giggles to himself in the middle of a conversation!”

“They’re _Vine references_ , Dad,” Peter complained.

“And he somehow made friends with a metahuman and a princess!” Tony continued, unfazed. “Like, how do you even do that! They didn’t even know he was my kid at that point, just thought he was some intern and suddenly they were besties. He’s making lightsabers with Wakandan royalty and having movie nights in a nest made of spiderwebs. Like I said. Weird.” Tony crossed his arms and grinned victoriously at the camera. Peter groaned loudly in the background.

“Thanks for that, really. So helpful. I’m leaving now, bye,” he grumbled.

“Bye kiddo! Love you!” Tony called behind him as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Love you too,” Peter said back instinctually. 

The camera turned off again and the same ‘five minutes later’ message appeared once more. It turned back on again, and this time Peter was back on the couch he started on.

“Okay, my good people. That was… something, but I hope you liked it, anyway. Who am I kidding, you probably loved seeing Dad embarrass me. He sure did. Alright, so I didn’t get to talk to everyone, just people who live in the tower. Wanda and Vision were out on a date today, too, so you didn’t even get to see them! Wanda’s the best, though. Anyway, if someone who I didn’t introduce today shows up in one of my videos, like some of my school friends or Shuri, I’ll introduce them then. 

“I think that’s it, so goodbye! Stay safe and happy, Peter’s _out_!” With a final wave the video ended. 

**_Comments_ **

_JamieGirl_

Yessssssss! We stan a beautiful trans boy!! We love you Peter!!

_MyCroissant!_

Will we ever truly know who the best bird-themed superhero is? Also, I can’t wait for the next video!!

_JamieGirl_

OMG yes give me more Stucky content!!! Also Peter is a literal ray of sunshine <3

_LillyJ_

And I thought his Twitter was great….. Damn I’m so excited for the next ones

_Thor’s Girl_

Guys Tony’s a DAD. Not just a dad, an EMBARRASSING one!!!

_KittieClaw_

Dude I live for Clint and Sam fighting over who’s better

_Eskaybe_

…...It’s just so beautiful

_Dawg1515_

Everyone else get out of the way, I found my new favorite youtuber

_When Life Gives You Lemons_

I love Pepper and Tony! Soooooooo cute together!

_Wmt_2_

Thor tho…… 

_There’s a bEeEe_

We NEED to see this Wakandan royal who Peter has made literal lightsabers with

_TS Fan Club_

tony tony Tony Tony TOny TOny TONy TONy TONYYY

_ClaireA_

Peter’s cute ngl

_Mauuuuuuuve_

ALL OF MY LIFE I HAVE BEEN SUBJECTED TO THE TORTUROUS CAPTAIN AMERICA PSAs AND NOW I HAVE FOUND OUT FUCKING LOKI DID THEM

_Twinkle Toes_

ThEyRe ViNe ReFrEnCeS dAd

_WhatthehellKieran_

_The Black Widow…_ _🥵_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! If it's up already, click on over to the next fic! ~lightningbugqueen


End file.
